


The Pie Fairy

by BirdBoneGirl



Series: Pie Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Multi, Porn, Pure Porn, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, and pie, crazy cas, lots of pie, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets back to the motel to discover that someone has left them a pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 7 when Dean and Sam are having to avoid processed food. 
> 
> This will be part of a series of pie related ficlets that I started sending my girlfriend while we are living apart. Enjoy!

The first time it happened Dean was wary. 

I mean who just drops off a pie at your motel room door in the middle of the night. Obviously it was cursed or poisoned or drugged or something was wrong with it. I mean he wasn't stupid enough to actually eat the thing. Still it was tempting. It was still even warm and filled the cramped little dingy space with its sweet apple aroma that nearly undid him as he set it on the chipped table by the window.

When Sam returned with their dinner he raised his eyebrows at Dean who was just sitting, head in his hands, elbows on the table, staring at the delicious Dutch apple goodness before him. "Where did you get a pie?"

"It just showed up! I don't know!" Already on the defensive despite the fact that all Sam had asked was where he got the pie. 

"It's probably cursed or something." Sam warns, as if he didn't know that already, as if he hadn’t gone through every scenario of how and why this pie was cursed. "Or at least full of Sucracorp byproducts."

"Which is the reason it hasn't been completely devoured, asshat." Dean rejoins petulantly. Still salivating over the thing despite himself.

"What'd you bring me to eat?" At least dinner would distract him. He should probably throw out the damned pie, but it was so beautiful it was a little difficult. 

Sam makes a face. "You aren't going to like it." Sam sighs as he unloads the cardboard cartons onto the table. "This place was the only one that used real ingredients in there food. At least I found something hot instead of salads...but..." he opened the carton to reveal a strange yellow sauced mess over brown rice.

"What is that?" Dean exclaimed, pulling his head back from the foreign spices that hit his nose.

"It's curry."

Dean glared at his brother. "Seriously?"

"Try something new, Dean. This Dick Roman food take over is a perfect opportunity to broaden your palette."

"How do you know it's safe? That could have anything in it!”

"They prepare it in front of you. I checked everything."

Dean sniffs and pulls his head back in disgust. "I'm not eating that."

"Then banana's it is." He indicates a bag of fresh fruit and veggies he had by his foot. 

Dean contemplated murdering his younger sibling. "Is there at least meat in here?" He asks making a face and poking at the little cubed vegetable with the plastic fork.

"No. I wouldn't trust meat, too much of it is corn fed with a little something extra from Sucracorp," Sam said through a mouthful of the yellow coated vegetable crap.

"Dammit, Sam!" Dean threw the plastic fork ineffectually into the mush.

"It's not my fault.” Sam grumbled through a bite of the disgusting stuff.

“You couldn't find one damned thing that I would eat?" Dean tried one more time. 

"You could always risk your mystery pie." Sam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, smirking.

"Give me a damned beer." Dean's eyes strayed back to the pie. He suddenly understood why Snow White would eat an apple offered by a strange old woman. I mean those dwarves were probably terrible cooks. But he also took it as a lesson in restraint. It wasn't as if he had to eat it. He could resist. He uncapped a beer and dumped half of it down his throat.

A half hour later Sam was looking at him sideways as he scraped the last of the sauce off his plate. "You can't live off of beer alone, Dean."

"I can try," throwing another bottle into the trash next to the other five. 

Dean did manage some curry down his throat over the evening, complaining to Sam the whole time.

"It would have been better if you'd eaten it while it was hot."

"If you say so, bitch." At least it was spicy.

"Fine you find us real food next time. I'm sure it will be easy."

"Damn straight." And he shoveled more food into his mouth as if it was a challenge of wills. Sam just shook his head at him. 

"Can we throw away the pie?"

""No." He growled.

"Why not?"

"I can't eat it,” he explained, “but I can at least enjoy the smell."

"You cannot be serious." The eye rolling was so exaggerated Dean worried his brother was going to hurt himself.

"I'm always serious when it comes to pie." 

~~~~

That night Dean dreamed of pie. He dreamed of a pie cityscape where all the buildings were layered pies and all the people were slices of pie. Pie. All pie. Apples pie. Cherry Pie. Pecan pie. In fact everything was pie even the bees buzzing from pie flower to pie flower. He followed his nose around the town and then found the perfect apple pie sitting on an apple pie table and he sat down and started to eat. It was everything and more he had ever wanted. He buried his face in its warm center. He took a bite and choked...

Coming awake suddenly he found himself face first into the pie on the table choking on an actual apple slice. He coughed once and dislodged the unhappy fruit looking around in a daze. 

Sam was gaping at him from his bed. "Dude! What the actual hell?"

Dean chewed what was left in his mouth and swallowed down the bite left in his mouth wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. He then noticed how delicious the pie was. Like what apple pie should always taste like. The perfect apple pie. He actually moaned a little as he swallowed the last of it from his mouth.

"Dude, have you actually gone insane?"

"I was asleep." He protested thickly through the syrupy filling.

"You were-What?" Sam combed a hand through his long hair in complete disbelief.

I was asleep, I only woke up ‘cause I was choking."

"Well, I hope for your sake you don't die, Dean. Maybe you should have listened to me and thrown that thing away."

Dean stuck his fork back into the pie and took another bite reveling in its sweet tart cinnamon goodness.

"You're still eating it." Sam coughed out in disbelief.

"Well if I'm gonna die, at least I'm gonna dies happy." He licked bits of pastry off his lips. "You want some?" he asked though he realized he had eaten the thing out of this middle.

"One of us should probably keep a clear head." He was probably right. Dean nodded and took another bite. 

"Your loss." Dean didn't go back to bed till the pie pan had been licked clean.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Dean was torn.

Nothing had happened after his first pie, nothing except for being full for the first time in weeks and a feeling of general contentment. He had to keep reassuring Sam that it wasn't the complete lack of caring that the Tur-duck-in burger had induced, just general pie happiness.

So when the next pie arrived, strawberry rhubarb this time with a crisscross top, he lifted it from the doorstep, looked around to see who had left it, and set in the very middle of the table. Logic told him that he should still be afraid of the pie. Just because the first one did nothing to him, didn't mean the second was going to be as innocuous.

Sam came out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel, frowning when he saw the pie. "Another one?"

"The first one was fine, i'm sure-"

"Are you serious Dean? You cannot be thinking about eating this one too."

"Strawberry-Rhubarb…your favorite..."he teased.

This time even Sam looked like his resolve might be flagging. Of course he was a little more disciplined than Dean. "I really don't think you're pie fairy is going to be all hugs and giggles Dean. When does something like this ever turn out to be a good thing?"

"Since when is pie ever a bad thing?"

"Hmmm... let's see there's the time I went to get you pie at the diner and ended up halfway across the country in a ghost town and ended up dead."

"Shut up."

"Dean, just get rid of the pie...and no sleep eating or whatever the hell happened last time. That was disgusting." Dean thought if Sam had tasted the first pie he wouldn't be so eager to throw it out.

"But Sam...?" he protested.

Sam gave him his best bitch face and stomped over to him, how the towel stayed up was a miracle. Grabbed the pie with both hands and made to throw it away. Dean was quick on his feet though and made a grab for it.

The results of which were Dean and Sam's arms tangling as they each grabbed at the pie plate. Sam's height giving him the upper hand, his elbows flailing to keep Dean away from the pie. Dean, however, knew all his brothers tricks, he had taught him all his tricks, so he slipped his leg around Sam's his right hand coming up under the pie, knocking it out of Sam's hands and into his face. Sam went stock still and Dean let the pie fall into his waiting hands.

Sam just stood there hands wide, eyes shut and mouth tightly pursed as red slime dripped off his face onto his ridiculously sculpted shoulders and down his bare chest. He licked his lips and brought his massive hands up to wipe the pastry flakes from his eyes.

Dean just stood back taking it all in, hot under the collar ‘cause Sam was standing there, his towel had managed to fall off in the struggle, completely naked, red and green pie filling dripping off of his chest on to the floor. It didn't help when Sam's tongue darted out further to lick more of the delicious looking stuff off his face and even started licking his fingers.

"Jesus this is the best pie I've ever-" He stopped, cheeks heating up. "You Jerk! You did that on purpose."

There was really funnier than his brother buck naked puffing out chest with pie dripping out of his hair. Dean couldn't help but laugh, throwing his head back in glee. "You should see yourself, dude."

Sam got deadly calm before his eyes. His eyes darting to the pie. He licked at his clean lips again. "I uh, suppose the pie is fine. I mean the last one didn't kill you..."

"Now you're talkin'!" Dean agreed excitedly. Then he just couldn't help himself and he stepped into Sam's personal space to lick some pie off his brother’s chin.

"Dude!" Sam bitched, pushing at him to get away half-heartedly. Dean relished the taste of the, extremely good, pie filling mixed with his brothers own, equally good, if distinct, taste. Reveling in the heat radiating off him and the clean scent of his body wash mixes with sugar and fruit. He made the decision to not be pushed away catching one of his brother’s hands in his. Sam's eyes finally connect with his as he slips his first two fingers in his mouth moaning. Sam's eyes dilate like a camera lens and Dean loses it, sucking down his huge fingers hard. The taste of pie and skin and soap from his shower all mingling under his salivating mouth. The six foot four monstrosity that was his lover pressed himself flush with him, his half hard cock against his hip bone. Dean sucks harder, swallowing.

Pulling his fingers out of Dean's mouth Sam leans down and kisses him, his large lips devouring and eating him up like he was the pie. Dean slipped away and started licking pie off the rest of his face, Sam let him while his hands worked their way under his shirt.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Dean." He admonished through gritted teeth as Dean sucked on his throat leaving a bruise. Sam lifted his hands up to pull Dean's black t-shirt over his head. Then they came together again, skin on skin with just a bit of pie filling to slick the way. They both groaned at the feeling of each others skin. Sam's hand skirted the top of his jeans and came around the front to unbutton them. Dean shivered at the light touch of the back of his fingers brushing his skin. Slowly he unzipped him and shoved his pants down so Dean could kick them off. Then he crouched slipping his legs between Dean's and lifted him up. Dean climbed up eagerly catching his cock against his as he did so. They both grunted, kissing each other as they settled into place, Sam backing him up to the wall for balance.

Sam held him up under his ass and kissed him so his head was pressed painfully into the wall. He leaned back to eye him up and down Dean grunted.  
"Dude, what are you-?"

"Shut up, Jerk.” Sam interrupted, his eyes smoldering at him. “You tricked me into eating some of that cursed pie. You're going to pay for it." His brother growled in his ear as his hands pulled his ass cheeks apart. Dean swallowed, realizing he'd let himself get into this position and there was nothing he could do about it now. Well if he really wanted out of it he could say, but he wasn't going to let the bitch win. After all he had gotten him to eat some of the pie and he was going to get some of it when they were done. So all in all he-

He lost his mind as Sam dragged a fingernail across this tight rim. "Sam-" He gasped.

"What Dean?" It was not a nice tone, but it sent shivers up his spine.

""Lube?" He squeaked as Sam pressed his spit slit finger a knuckle deep. Sam chuckled, into his shoulder, nibbling at his ear. Dean wriggled up against the wall as if he could escape the slightly painful, but ultimately pleasurable sensation of Sam’s finger inside him.

"Relax." Sam commanded. Dean tried. Let himself lean forward over the sticky broad shoulders of his brother. Let his head drop down so he could lick the strawberry rhubarb goodness that was there. Sam's free hand disappeared and he leaned a little towards the table. Dean heard the sound of the pie plate shuffling on the table.

"Sam?" He was getting a little nervous and he clenched around the finger inside him.

"I said 'relax', Dean," Sam said in a seductive purr, and a sharp nip at his earlobe. Then he felt the warm pie filling hit his ass.

"Shit!" he heard himself exclaim. Shocked at how arousing the pie on his flesh made him feel. A jolt ran through him as Sam spread the gel across his hole and slipped one then another finger inside him, using the filling as lube. Dean made some sort of inhuman noise that seemed to rip out of his chest while Sam bit down hard on his collar bone. He opened up around Sam’s fingers letting the sensations flood over him, draping himself around his brother’s shoulders so his body would just let it all happen.

"Fuck, Sam. Fuck Me!" Sam licked a stripe up his neck and whispered into his ear "Gladly." As he tongue fucked his ear. Sam's fingers pulled out of him with a wet slurp, her hands held his ass cheeks as his hips fell away. Then Dean felt the hot blunt head of his cock at his hole. Slick with what he could only assume was more, he swallowed trying to imagine it, pie filling. Sam slowly lowered him down the wall, his erect cock head slipping in easily. Dean let out a long groan and Sam waited there while he adjusted to his size. His own cock gave a twitch between them.

"You alright?" Sam asked, his voice gentle. There was nothing better than when his brother went from rough to compassionate when they were together. It was enough to let him relax the rest of the way and he pushed himself down letting him slide all the way in. They stayed that way for a moment both of them clinging to each other and breathing in heavy pants. Dean's erection trapped, hot and heavy between their bellies, the smell of strawberries permeating the air around them.

"That is some magic pie Dean," Sam panted out, making Dean imagine the pie filling again.

"You're telling me." The wrecked sound of his own voice made him have to close his eyes.

"You think we should worry?" Sam asked, his hand coming up to stroke Dean’s shoulder.

Dean’s eyes popped open so he could glare at him, though it was a little soft behind his half lidded eyes. "Will you just fucking move, already."

Sam wasn't one to be told twice he stepped back so that Dean slid down the wall a little more, hooked one of his legs up over his shoulder and pulled himself as far out of Dean as he could before ramming back into him. Dean cried out helplessly as Sam thoroughly fucked him up against the motel wall.

  
Clinging to the larger man for dear life Dean let Sam fuck him, his head bouncing roughly against the geometric patterned wallpaper. They found a rhythm and then Sam found his prostate and they growled and cursed at each other as they fucked.

Sam came first grunting out his name and cursing him and his stupid pie, but Dean was only a second behind as he felt his come fill him up with his come.

  
Dean knew he was crying a little bit into his brother’s shoulder, but he couldn’t really help it. He knew his back would be black and blue tomorrow, and he also knew his hole was wrecked, but it didn’t matter, the feeling of complete happiness and fucked up post orgasmic bliss he could care less. Sam clutched him tight and lifted him off the wall and they somehow made it to the bed. They collapsed, still together and lay there for a while just catching their breath.

  
“Dean, I think there is something wrong with that pie.”

  
Dean swallowed and nodded. Sam moved then, slipping out of Dean, who protested with a little whimper. He pushed Dean’s shoulder and Dean flipped over letting Sam be the big spoon. They fell asleep both dreaming of pie.


	3. Chapter 3

The third pie arrived the very next evening.

They had ended up fucking all evening, despite the minor injuries and only an hour long nap to revive them. They woke, tangled together on sticky sheets well past midnight.

"So much for the shower," Sam said sleepily into Dean's chest, while he caressed at the sticky come on Dean’s belly. Dean stroked his brother ridiculous hair, tucking a strand behind his ear, they had somehow ended up facing each other and falling asleep nose to nose of all stupid positions. Dean's stomach gave a gurgle, causing the giant man child to chuckle.

"Is there any, uh, pie left?' Dean asked hopefully.

"If we didn't..."Sam stopped himself from finishing his sentence "I think so." he amended with a self conscious cough. It was Dean's turn to laugh. He was embarrassed now?

They dragged themselves reluctantly from the bed and hopped in the shower, making sure to wash off every sticky bit of rhubarb, strawberry goo, and come off each other. This took a little while, considering.

Then they sat down at the table and devoured what was left of the pie in silence, staring at each other over each bite.

"So what do you think? Magic aphrodisiac pie?" Sam asked contemplating the bite on his fork before stuffing it unceremoniously in his mouth.

"I don't remember it having that effect on the first one." Dean mumbled as he licked his spoon suggestively.

"Well what affect did the first one have?"

"Ummm, pie wish fulfillment?"

"Dean come on, this is a case."

"Alright, alright fine. I found the pie pleasurable. But I don't remember getting exactly aroused. Though it's not like we don't normally do that shit anyway."

Sam rolled his eyes when he called them having sex 'that shit'."

"What?"

"Actually nothing. I cannot believe we're even talking about this. We don't usually."

"What are we going to discuss it for, Sammy? We've said all we need to on the subject. It happens, why fight it?"

Sam glared at him a moment, looking dissatisfied then dug his fork into the pie. "Fine. So that could be completely unrelated to the pie."

"Right. Probably. Though...I mean it has been awhile since we...and that was a little out of character for us, right?" I mean they didn’t usually fuck so hard it left bruises up and down his back. They didn’t usually keep at it all evening coming several times. They didn’t usually fall asleep cuddling in each others arms. No. This wasn’t really their M.O.

"That was my point, yes," Sam deadpanned.

"So who could be bringing us ....pleasure..." it was Dean's turn to cough awkwardly, "pie, and why?"

"Why don't we find out?" Sam suggested, taking the last gloriously tart bite out from under Dean's waiting fork.

Dean said both pies had arrived at around the same time in the afternoon, so they set up not only a devil's trap but also hid in the bushes ready to pounce whoever should it be delivering the magical pies.

Dean couldn't say he all that surprised that it was Castiel who was their little pie fairy. Who else would even think to do such a thing? On the other hand, the part of him that had left the angel catatonic and immobile in a psych ward, was extremely surprised. They pounced on him as soon as he appeared, pie in hand. (Dean thought it looked like banana coconut cream, but he couldn't be sure without tasting it, it was yellow, pudding based, and covered in cute little puff's whipping cream and coconut flakes.) Sam gracefully dove in and extracted the pie from his hands, while Dean held the angel's arms to his side. Cas looked from one to the other mutely. Eyes big as saucers and looking scared.

Then he lifted his hand to grasp Sam's wrist and the world around them shifted with the sound of flapping wings and a rush of wind. They found themselves in the same room they had left Cas in a month before. In the Psych ward where Sam had spent the better part of a week.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, stumbling from the sudden travel and letting him go.

Sam stumbled as well, almost dropping the pie, but managing to catch himself on the edge of the bed.  
"What the actual hell," Meg exclaimed falling out of her seat where she had been dosing by the door like a guard.  
"We could ask you the same thing," Dean growled at her, taking in his surroundings in a blink.

"I thought you said he never moved,” Sam added, looking her up and down with obvious disdain.  
"He doesn't! He didn't!" Meg protested, glowering at them all as she picked herself up off the floor. Angel blade at the ready. Dean eyed the weapon alarm. He didn’t like thinking she had been guarding Cas holding the one weapon that could kill him.

"Cas?" Sam prodded, his face worried. The angel just stared at him unmoved. Dean turned his attention back to his angel. Realizing the poor man was still not right, coming to stand a little too closer to him even though he had only been a step away. He wanted desperately to touch him spreading his arms like was going to hold him, then dropping his arms to his sides, unable to complete the motion. Not with Meg scrutinizing his every move.

  
"Castiel?" Dean used his full name, sounding a little broken himself. Still Cas just continued to stare at Sam with those big blue eyes, his expression almost completely blank. "Cas, man.” Dean tried to reach him again, “You been bringing me pie?"

  
Cas turned his entire attention on Dean, still mute, but as if he was trying to communicate an entire novel’s worth of information through his eyes. Dean searched those blue caverns and tried to understand.

Sam cleared his throat, looking down at the pie in his hands as just remembering he was holding it. "Think you could give us a moment, Meg?"

Meg narrowed her eyes, taking in the scene with obvious suspicion. "Sure thing, Moose-y it's time for my break anyhow. Don't do anything stupid." She added as she grabbed the door handle.

"We'll be fine Meg. We can handle this." Sam pressed, setting the pie down on the windowsill.  
Meg snorted. "Whatever you say Fabio," she retorted, then her whole tone and demeanor changed as she spoke to Cas. "I'll be back soon, angel boy, don't you worry." Cas spared her a glance, but remained oddly still.

"Meg!" Dean growled out her name three octaves lower than his normal speaking voice, not bothering to look at her. Meg jumped and opened the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." She shut the door firmly behind her, peeking in through the window for a second then disappearing.

"She's gone," Sam acknowledged to the pleading look Dean shot him.

"Cas?" Dean whispered out again leaning closer to his broken angel, hope and desperation warring for dominance on his face. He reached up a shaking hand to cup Castiel's cheek. The angel closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, a tiny sigh escaping his lips. Heartened by the response Dean leaned forward and kissed him.

Cas went rigid in his arms, and then pressed forward into him, like he was blown forward by a stiff breeze. Still his arms hung limp at his side and his eyes stayed firmly shut. Dean pulled back and looked at Sam whose brow was furrowed.

"Sam," Deans voice broke saying his brother’s name, and he held onto Castiel's shoulder while he mutely stared at him once more with lost looking blue eyes. Sam moved forward bracketing Cas between them, placing his own hands on top of Dean's.

"I think he's still...broken, Dean." Sam sounded like he was breaking just saying it. He bent to kiss Cas on the head.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment then popped them back open to glare at Cas. "Come on man, I only had you back for an hour before you- Please..."

Cas, blinked at him and tilted his head, he leaned back slightly so his back rested against Sam's body. Then he lifted a hand to Dean's face. Dean swallowed.

Sam ran his large hands down Cas's forearms, soothingly over his trench coat. "Were you bringing us pie, Cas?" Sam asked leaning over to whisper the words in his ear.

Cas's mouth twitched at the corners into a brief smile then back into a serene line again. Dean nodded to Sam since he couldn't see Cas's face. Sam smiled wide.

"We, uh really enjoyed the strawberry rhubarb." Sam added chuckling deep in his throat, while him and Dean shared thoughts about the night before. Cas's eyes widened and this time his smile stuck. He moved his hand from Dean's cheek and back behind his head pulling him down to kiss him again. Dean did so gladly. It had been much too long since he had kissed his angel. Still the kiss was familiar and welcoming and dammit- it felt like home. As much as Sam did. More so maybe for Cas had chosen him. Again and again just as he had chosen Cas.

Sam pulled Dean's hips forward so they were flush with the angels, holding them all sandwiched together. Cas made a little noise in his throat that evoked a similar noise in Dean.

"You miss us Angel?" Sam asked, his voice sultry and a little breathless as he pressed himself up against Cas.

Cas's mouth made a sucking sound as he disengaged from Dean. His eyes flashing as he looked around at Sam. "Yes." he said in a gruff whisper that belayed the fact that he probably hadn't spoken in the month since they left. Pulled in by the angel's magnetism Sam leaned down and kissed him soundly. His tongue darting inside. Dean felt undone watching them kiss. From past experience they didn't usually do that. Cas was always ‘your angel' in Sam's eyes, but now, after Cas had done everything to fix Sam finally these two were falling in love, too. It made Dean happier than he had been in a long time.

It was also extremely hot and he could feel his cock starting to rise. Cas seemed to be having a similar problem.

Dean cleared his throat and the two before him disengaged. "Cas was that pie...special?"  
Cas cocked his head and his smile seemed to say everything. "Special?" he half whispered.  
"Yeah, like does it make you...want things?"  
Castiel's lips twitched into a barely there smile at the corner of his mouth. "Maybe..." he admitted slyly.  
Sam and Dean exchanged an incredulous look. "So you wanted us to come back, huh?" Dean joked, undone by Cas being clever and underhanded. He felt oddly proud.  
Cas leaned up to his ear and said hotly. "I always want you Dean Winchester." Dean almost came in his pants at that.

The look on his face must have been pretty incredible because Sam warned, "Guys, Meg will be back..." a little jealously.

They parted, sharing a moment before they turned attention back on Dean. Cas narrowed his eyes, Dean could almost see the gears working. "I" he coughed, his throat still rough, "doubt Meg would mind."

Dean furrowed his brow. "That isn't-no," he said flatly.

"She has been an excellent guardian. You trusted me in her care." Cas made very good points that Dean Winchester was having none of.

"No Cas, I mean...Sam and I" Sam rubbed a comforting hand on Dean's back. Dean gave him a little smile in return. "I don't think even Meg would, um..." He tapped nervous fingers on Cas's chest, words failing him under that intense squinting gaze. The angel was completely baffled. He didn't think anything in the world could be more endearing.

"God I love you,” the words slipped out of him unbidden. The words were true. He loved this crazy being in front of him. Loved that he didn’t always get the joke, but he was sly and cunning none-the-less. Loved his naiveté that allowed him to bypass all the shit that often hung up humans like him. Loved that he could stare at him with those beautiful deep eyes and all the crap he held onto so tightly melted away.

Sam let out a tiny gasp. Cas whose eyes widened and seemed to briefly glow blue, enhancing their already stunning beauty let out a little moan and Dean found himself practically being devoured under Cas's hot wet mouth. It was all he could do but tighten his grip on the angel's shoulders and try to keep up with his hungry lips.

"I'll lock the door," Sam offered dislodging himself from them. They barely noticed.

Well they noticed, Sam was a ten foot tall space heater and who could not notice his absence when he was all wrapped up with them, but they were a bit distracted, by soft wet lips and the scrape of stubble and tongues and didn’t let it get them down. Sam surprised Dean by coming up behind him once the door was taken care of. His big hot hands coming up under his shirt and lifting up. Cas and Dean parted long enough for Sam to get the shirt over Dean's head, and Dean scrambled to push the trench coat off the angel's shoulders. Clothes flew every which direction after that til they were all naked, Cas sandwiched once again between them.

"Sam, you get on the bed first," Dean ordered gruffly, not wanting to waste a moment. The bed was only a full mattress nothing like the usual king or two queens they were used to dealing with. Sam was large, he had to be the anchor.

Sam nodded, and crawled up on the bed first. Then Dean pushed Cas back into the bed and Sam eased him up so he was sitting between his legs. Dean followed, sliding his hands down Cas's knees spreading them wide as he followed. His erection pink and full on his belly. Dean let his hand down slowly, kneeling onto the edge of the bed. Sam's hands trailed up Cas's side and found one of his nipples which he pinched causing a fluttering of eyelids and a choked sigh out of Cas.

Dean just took it all in for a moment, his naked angel sprawled out on his mostly naked brother. Both looking flushed and half out of their minds already. He bent down and kissed one of Castiel's knees, moving up his thighs, up, up, up his legs until his hands rested on either side of him and his brother. Then he slowly lowered himself down. Eager, Cas lifted his hips, bracing his legs on the bed so meet him halfway. They moaned at the feel, as Cas ground himself firmly against him, Dean hardening at the feel of his hot cock next to `his. They moved together, Dean could feel not only Cas’s legs, but those of his brothers against his thighs as they writhed.

Sam licked up the side of Cas's neck, nibbling his ear then lapping at his ear with his wet tongue. Castiel whimpered arching his back and Dean pushed forward joining his own tongue to the mix. Dean darted his tongue into his ear, while Sam's hot mouth lapped at his earlobe and Dean's open mouth. Cas's whimpers turned desperate and he wrapped his legs around Dean, his feet resting on his butt cheeks. Below them Sam lifted his hips along with them. Dean could feel them both become slick with precome and sweat as they moved against each other. All three of them panting and barely able to contain themselves. Briefly Dean imagined Sam's hard hot cock pressing up against Castiel's back as he ground himself into the angel and he almost lost it. He pulled back from the hot wet tongue fucking and stood back, his cock positively twitched and he thought for a moment that he would just come all over Cas without half trying, but the cool air of the hospital room brought him down enough to keep it under wraps. Cas's hip bucked up at the loss of contact.

"Whoa there buddy, calm down." Dean admonished once he could speak again, placing a steadying hand to keep those hips away from him. Sam helped by pulling Cas up a little higher on his lap, causing a beautiful little gasp to escape from the angels lips. Presumably because Sam's cock was now resting comfortably his ass cheeks. Dean looked down at the deep pink cock before him and he took it in one hand, giving it two slow tugs. Then he bent over to take him up in his mouth, letting his slide past his lips, his tongue licking over the slit. Cas's hands dug into his scalp as he took him in as far as he could, letting the swollen head hit the back of his throat.

  
Dean lifted his eyes and caught Sam staring down at him, eyes black blown and mouth agape, Cas's head was thrown back into Sam's shoulder, his eyes tightly shut as Dean pulled back, all lips and dripping saliva, and he swirled his tongue around the slick head. Cas let out a gravelly groaned that made his chest positively vibrate. Sam moaned too at the wrecked sound, his hands pinching at nipples hard. Cas jumped a little, but Dean moved with him letting Cas fuck into his mouth. Dean hollowed his cheeks and positioned himself and let Cas's pushed further in, letting his throat relax. Cas stopped moving, but Dean didn't. Hollowing his cheeks and wrapping his lips around his teeth and bobbing up and down Cas's cock. He could feel the whole bed quake, its tired springs squeaking alarmingly as his brother moved beneath them.

  
The angel's panting was getting erratic and Dean slowed himself grabbing the base of his cock and pulling up to lap at the slit tasting the salty precome. He let himself slide off the licking down the shaft. He spread the angel’s legs, giving himself a view of his tight little hole and Sam's balls hanging between them. He brought his slick hand down to fondle both of them.

  
"Oh god, Dean." Sam gasped out as he squeezed his balls. It was all too much as he stroked a finger across the angels hole, then he followed it with tongue. Letting his hand stray underneath Cas to grab his brother. Cas lifted his hips to give him room while he delved his tongue further and further inside. He pulled and tugged at his brother who was panting out "...Dean... Cas...Dean..." in a steady mantra. Dean then slid a wet finger inside along with his lapping tongue, then another. As he slid in a third finger he pulled Sam's cock forward so it rested across Cas’s thigh, perhaps a little roughly from Sam's grunt.

  
"Shit did we bring lube?" Dean asks as he takes his brother into his mouth.

"Meg-" pants out Cas "has some in her coat on the chair."

"Do we even want to know how you know that?" Sam grunts out, letting out a contained little scream as Dean licked across his slit

Cas responded "I-", but was momentarily phased wheb Dean hit Cas’s prostate with a stray finger making him pant for a few breaths, "was catatonic,” pant, pant, “not blind."  
Dean started to laugh and had to break away from Sam so he didn't choke. "Take care of the angel for a moment will you Sam?" Dean asked overly politely. Sam's hands were everywhere on the angel then. Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas and let Sam's hot and twitching erection take his place. He rifled through Meg's pile of stuff and found the half empty bottle of lube. Turning back to his boys he watched them with interest as Sam slid himself up and down letting his cock slide between Cas's cheeks while Cas's head was turned so they could kiss. Sam's hands tugged long slow pulls on Castiels cock.

"You two are so fucking beautiful." they both turned to him with lidded eyes everything about them shouting 'come hither.' So Dean obliged. He didn't hesitate, pouring the lube into his hands and slicking up his brother. Sam moaned long and low throwing his head back into the pillows.

"Lift up against me Cas, baby." Dean demanded once Sam was ready.

Cas whimpered as Sam took him but the hips and Dean pulled him up by his arms. Then, as if they had choreographed it they positioned the angel over the giant hunter and he slid down onto Sam's cock, they stayed like this Cas putting all his weight on the smaller hunters shoulders as he relaxed. Finally sheathing him to the hilt with very little pressure. Hunter and Angel gasped and held still while Dean peppered Cas's collar bone with kisses. "Doing great, Cas."

"Dean..." Cas moaned into his shoulder as he held on, as his brother started to rock a little beneath him. "I want to be inside you." Both hunters moaned at the rumbling request. Who was he to deny his angel? Sam sat up, his knees wrapping around Castiel’s hips, his hands clawed forward so he could pull Dean flush with Cas then his big hands pulled his cheeks apart. He ran a finger nail across Dean's rim, causing him to flutter open, still loose from the previous nights adventures. Dean let himself be manhandled, ignoring the tears that rolled down his cheeks, cause he knew they were happy tears. Nothing could make this reunion better.

Sam fumbled around for a second till Dean figured out he wanted the lube and planted it in his hands. His little brother slipped cold wet finger to the knuckle. Dean relaxed back into his capable hands and it was no time till he had slipped three fingers inside him. "You want him badly, don't you brother."

"So so much," Dean cried into Castiel's shoulder with a little too much saliva, but he couldn't help it. Being this close again to his angel was having some sort of effect on him. This whole year had been too much and without Cas he had been lost. To have found him and lost him again so fast, and now. Now it seemed he was okay. Not perfect, but not a fake god or a dead leviathan. Just Cas. A little broken, but his Castiel. His Angel of Thursday. He huffed out a laugh as he realized that today was a Thursday. Life had its little ironies.

Sam's fingers slid out of him suddenly, or maybe he just came out of his reverie. "I'm gonna lean us back, okay Dean? Then you’re going to straddle us." Dean nodded, too far gone for words. They leaned back before him and four strong hands lifted him up and over their splayed knees. Sam slicked down Cas and they both watched him intently as he impaled himself down on his angel.  
It was all well and good like this. But it was when they started to move, Dean's hands holding tight to the bars of the bed frame, Sam clutching at the sheets and Cas clinging to him like a barnacle that the magic really happened. It was as if the energy from one would travel all the way through the others. Every time Sam so much as twitched Dean could feel it through Cas and vice-versa. Soon they were moving like a cresting wave, riding the sensations that rode up and down all their spine, Dean's hole clenched around the hot cock sliding in and out of him and he had to clutch at himself to slow his building orgasm. Not that there was much reason as the men beneath him started to lose it. The moaning and crying increased in volume. (though they tried a little bit to keep quiet considering where they were, it was really no use.) Dean decided it was no use stopping it and started to jerk himself off in rhythm with the other two.

He felt it rise up in him like a serpent, his whole body going rigid with it and he pushed himself over the edge with a sure and steady downward stroke, coming in long thready spurts across the angel’s chest. Cas followed in perfect sync with Sam beneath him. Their deep grunting moans surely filling the entire building with sounds. Dean felt himself being filled as Cas’s cock twitched inside of him and it prolonged his orgasm another few moments.

"I knew there was something up with you boys..." Meg drawled from the doorway as it shut with a click behind her. Dean froze, his own cock in hand and his brother and his angel coated in his come beneath him. All heads turned towards Meg strode across the room.

"Meg." Dean said her name like a curse. "We locked the door."

Meg shrugged and walked over to the window where the pie was sitting on the sill, pulling out a fork from her pocket, "So can I have this or what? I mean it's the least I deserve having this image burned into my retinas forever."

Before they could stop her she had a big forkful of the banana cream. The boys all exchanged looks. Wondering what the hell was going to happen next.


	4. Epilogue

Castiel stroked a hand across Meg’s taut nipple, causing her to sigh out. Gasping when Sam, bit down on the other one without warning. Dean slammed himself hard into her at that moment and she cried out in pleasure, her hips lifting to meet him halfway. “Bite me, CAS!” She cried out and Castiel obliged, biting her shoulder hard his fingers gripping her nipple and squeezing at the base. She bucked up once more and Dean picked up the pace. Sam and Cas watched from either side, rapt in their attention as Dean fucked Meg’s brains out. Both of them coming within moments of each other. When they collapsed down into the bed, comforting hands brought them down from their orgasms gently. 

“Well, this isn’t exactly how I thought this night was going to end.” Meg panted out, lifting a lazy hand to stroke Castiel’s cheek. Cas closed his eyes, leaning into the hand and smiling fondly. 

“I’ve learned a bit since the Pizza Man.” Cas mumbled out. 

“I’d say you had, Clarence,” Meg agreed, her heart rate slowing down gradually. 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Dean asked, propping himself up on one elbow to stare down at the demon he was still inside of. Meg gave him a sideways look. 

“No offense Dean, but, like you, I am partial to the winged on here.” Dean’s eyes darted to the blissed out looking Cas whom he had fucked not once, but three times over the course of the weekend and found he had to agree with Meg. 

They had moved their little show to the hotel where they could push together the two queen beds and after finishing the third pie, they had all fallen into a mad lustful romp that had now lasted close to thirty six hours. 

“So uh, Cas? When does this pie spell wear off?” Sam asked from the other side, feeling a little left out, despite the fact that he was cradling all of them in his arms. 

“Hmmm?” Cas asked, still rubbing his head into Meg’s hand like a cat. 

“The spell, Cas? When does it wear off?” Dean reiterated.

“Oh. Well hours ago, actually," Cas admitted, ducking his head, "but we were all having so much fun I didn’t think I needed to mention it.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and then both looked at Meg, who was of all things grinning. 

“Welcome to my world boys.”

THE END


End file.
